


Enough

by kronprinz



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronprinz/pseuds/kronprinz
Relationships: Asher Kendrell/Grant Kendrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Enough

Asher has always been told he had a talent for recording, telling, keeping. He was a storyteller born. Yet there was a quiet voice in the back of his mind, a thought that would never leave him alone: “You’re still not good enough, your stories are shallow and inconsequential. You will never get to the truth and you will never leave a mark on Cloudbank”.

But in those moments, as if by magic, Grant would come up behind him, bend down and whisper softly in his ear: “This passage looks brilliant, darling” And, somehow, it was enough to let go.


End file.
